


Ma Vhenan

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A bit sad, M/M, one of the missions at the war table that decides the fate of clan lavellan, panic attack warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alemayehu Lavellan reacts to the news of his clan. Bull comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Vhenan

Arriving back at Skyhold after a month was a welcome relief to Alemayehu, Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric. Running around the Hinterlands searching for red lyrium, Vints, and rogue templars between running errands for complete strangers in order to build reputation for the Inquisition and hopefully gain some new recruits, if not favors, was exhausting. The Dalish Inquisitor wanted nothing more than to take a bath and sleep, but alas, he had many things to do before getting such a luxury.

He laughed as Cassandra mumbled about finally being able to get dirt and blood out of her armor, Dorian upset about his robes getting filthy from their travels, and Varric looking over Bianca yet again. All things he's heard countless times during their travel but had yet to not be amusing to him.

With a sigh and squaring his shoulders, Alemayehu made the trek towards the War Room, ignoring the gasps and crude comments about his appearance as he walked by nobles, still outfitted with his gear.

Just made their expression of realization and horror all the more sweet when they discovered he was the Inquisitor.

======

They were dead. The Lavellan clan was dead. Gone.

There was a small possibility that some survived by scattering as the bandits started cutting them down, but Alem knew they were all killed. And he...he was the last of them.

His breath hitched, fist crumpling the report that Josephine had given him. The lord of the lands had not been quick enough to provide the Dalish support and they had paid the price with their lives.

He fell to his knees, breath ragged, hair falling around his face as anger, loss, and then panic set in. His quickening breath was all that was heard in the silence of his room, the sound causing him to panic further as he tried and failed to calm himself.

Alemayehu barely registered that he had crawled towards his couch to grab a pillow in an effort to tether himself to reality. He was hugging it tightly, fingers digging into the fabric, eyes shut as his rapid breathing refused to calm down.

"Hey ka- Shit."

Alem vaguely realized that The Iron Bull had come up to his room and now was sitting on the floor and pulling the elf into his lap. Large, muscled arms wrapped around his shaking frame, Bull not uttering another word.

The Qunari resembled a dragon guarding her eggs from intruders with the way Bull had his larger frame covering the Inquisitor's own, as if to protect him from the world, if only for a moment.

Minutes passed before he removed his face from the pillow, breathing back to normal, a small hitch every now and then. He stared at nothing in particular, leaning heavily against Iron Bull, before he finally spoke. 

"I realize that I made a simpler choice considering the lord's army was right there whereas our troops would have taken a few days if not weeks to give them any aid. And Leiliana's spies, as much as I trust her judgement, would probably have startled my clan even more into attacking them as well. Plus it was the simpler choice. The less pressing over everything else that is going on."

Lavellan looked up at Bull, the merc staring at him with his one eye, not saying anything, expression blank. Alem's lips pulled into a wry smile. "I condemned my own clan to their death because of a careless mistake in trusting another's army to handle the situation when I know that regardless that I'm Inquisitor, their hostility towards elvhen, let alone a clan of them, would override their need to rush and help."

"You did what you thought was right Kadan," Bull spoke softly, fingers brushing through Lavallen's red locks. He felt the elf sag into his embrace in defeat, face hiding in the pillow that he still had a hold of.

"That's what I hate most," was the muffled reply. Alemayehu gripped the pillow tighter as he mentally berated himself. Bull's heart nearly broke as Alem looked up at him suddenly, green eyes shining with unshed tears. "The worst part is I can't stop imagining the screams and pleas of help that my little sister must have done," he whispered forlornly. Bull's free hand raised up to his kadan's face, fingers brushing away the now falling tears. It hurt Bull to see Alem look so defeated. 

"I'll send the Chargers to search for her," he spoke after a moment. They both knew there wasn't high chances she would be found alive, Bull had read the report himself, thanks to one of Leiliana's messengers. The least they could do was give her and the clan a proper burial, even if Lavellan couldn't attend to it himself.

That brought a small smile to Alemayehu's face, a slight weight lifting off his chest. It didn't seem like much, but it was one less thing that Lavellan had to worry about getting the free time to do such a thing himself. "Ma serannas ma vhenan," he replied, leaning up to kiss the Qunari spy beneath his chin. He chuckled when Bull rumbled, the Quanri assaulting the elf with his mouth to provide a much needed distraction and welcome back.


End file.
